There is known art that uses, for example, a camera or the like to capture an image of a feature in a surrounding area of a vehicle, and recognizes the captured image. However, the appearance of the captured feature may vary depending on the time of day, weather, and the like. Therefore, according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2009-205559, the luminance of a road marking is corrected in consideration of the time, weather, and shadows.